Come with Me
by lynlovescake
Summary: It's a month away from Clary and Simon's wedding and as a bride you can imagine how much of a nervous wreck she is, especially with work pulling her across the world from her fiance. Read on to see the many obstacles and shocking surprises as Clary is going through her crazy life one step at a time. RATED M CUZ OF THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Mortal Instrument Fans! I seriously feel pleased with this story but if I have any grammar or spelling errors please feel free to PM me about it!**

**This is a little different from my usual FanFics. But I wanted to try it out something new. I hope you enjoy and please let me a review :) I'd appreciate it!**

**P.S. I don't own Mortal Instruments sadly :(**

*****UPDATED THE STORY DIDN'T CHANGE MUCH JUST SPELLS AND GRAMMARS**

**I'll message you guys the ****website to become a shadowhunter a win a bunch of awesome prizes like an autographed copy of CB, a NYX make up collection box, a Michaels and Rue 21 gift card worth of $50, and more!**

**when you leave a review down the bottom**

I play with the diamond ring on my finger. It feels heavy on my finger but I love it. I can't believe it. I'm finally getting married! The wedding's in a month but still. I really just can't wait. Even though everything's a little too hectic for my taste. Thank God Isabelle's my wedding planner. She took care of mostly everything.

As I examine the big rock on my finger, I feel warm hands go around my waist, pulling me in and kissing the side of my head.

"Good morning to you too," I laugh, turning around and wrapping my arms around my amazing fiancé's neck. "I love you," Simon does his cute goofy grin. "I love you too," I tiptoe to kiss him. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to Isabelle's house for your bachelorette party?" I made a face. I am really not looking forward to this. Knowing Izzy, she'll invite a bunch of random people and order a male stripper for me. I imagined Simon would want to stay with me on my last day in New York. "Do I really have to go?" I pouted. "I can just stay with you and spent my last night in New York here." I know he wanted me to stay too, but he was too nice. Isabelle's a childhood friend. We couldn't do that to her. "Come on, you have to. You won't have time for one by the time the wedding's here." Damn, why'd my stupid boss, Luke, have to move to Rome for half a year? I love my job as an art consultant but I miss out on so many things here. Like being with Simon. "Okay fine. But just to let you know she's going to go bring a stripper for me."

Simon laughed. "Don't worry about that. I made sure Izzy picked out an ugly guy that won't touch you in any way. And if he does touch you well..."

...

Just as I was about to finish getting ready for my unwanted bachelorette party, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I yelled.

Izzy comes in through the door, looking me up and down. "No no no no no! Change now!" She took a hold of my wrist and yanked me to my closet. "Wait what's wrong with my outfit now?" She turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "A flowy dress with a blue sweater? No, you look like a 16 year old. It's your bachelorette party, you're not going to school. Here try this on." She handed me a black and blue form fitting dress. "I ... Uh...I really shouldn't"

"Go go go!" Isabelle pushed me into the bathroom to change. Man, she can be so fuckin' pushy sometimes. I sighed. I can hear her rustling through my things. Oh boy, I thought, Simon's not gonna like coming home to a messy room.

When I got out of the bathroom, she handed me a pair of boot wedges and a peacoat. "There," she looked at me with satisfaction. "Okay time to go! Put your hair down. Oh and here it's gonna be cold." She smiled, gleefully, handing me a bureau. I took out my phone to text Simon before we left.

"Oh no! No boys tonight." Izzy snatched my phone and slipped it in her pocket. "Hey!" She put her hand to stop me. "No, if we're going to do this right, we're doing it my way." I frowned, crossing my arms. "Then I don't wanna go." Isabelle rolled her eyes at me, "Quit being such a little bitch and let's go! Dylan, Lana, and Katie are waiting in the limo. We have to pick up a few more people." I sighed, reaching for my cigarettes to get rid of this anxiety building up inside me. Isabelle normally would stop me, but since it was my special night, so she let it slide. "I'm warning you now so you don't bite my head off later. It may get crazy."

I shrugged. Had a feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! My chapters are really short! I'll work on that. But anyways I'll try to update as much as possible! Enjoy!**

"And we had to run all the way back to Clary's house so Mrs. Donna wouldn't be able to catch up to us!" We all laughed. It was fun catching up with the girls. It's surprising how so many things have changed: Madi just had her first child, Sarah finally decided to quit smoking, Ana's parents moved out of her house. "I already knew that we'd outrun her though. She was mad heavy back then." I added.

"I heard she went on a water diet or something?" said Madi. I shrugged. That seemed pretty logical. Though, with the light faint scars around her body I doubt it was a diet that made her skinny again. "Whatever it was I want to try it. Have you seen her lately?" We were all getting really gossipy about Mrs. Donna's possible secret plastic surgery when Izzy came in with none other than a blindfold and some hand cuffs. "It's time!" she cheered. All the girls were squealing then, already forgetting the previous conversation. I was confused but quickly caught on when they began to handcuff me to a chair and blindfold me. "Remember Izzy, your precious little stripper is gonna get the living shit beat outta him if he touches me," I could feel her rolling her eyes. "Calm down, Clary I know Simon's rules."

Hopefully you'll stick to them, I thought. I took a deep breath preparing for the worst. Technically the worst this kid can do to me is take my virginity, but I doubt any of my girls would let it go that far.

The weird burlesque type music came on. It was a real shame I won't be able to watch it. With this music on maybe he was a really good dancer and is trying to make a living while pursuing his passion. I already feel bad for this guy.

I heard a few poppers go off in the room and the girls were cheering. I shouldn't feel bad for long, I thought. With all these cheers, he must be sexy. It makes me a little disappointed that Isabelle decided to blindfold me. I wanna rate him too!

I felt something warm in my hand. I didn't dare squeeze it, fearing that it maybe what I think it is. The girls were cheering and giggling. I felt a few pieces of paper being thrown at us. I heard a whipping sound, freaking me out. I tried to wiggle out of the handcuffs but I felt hands on my shoulders keeping me there.

"Not funny. Oh my god!" I yelled when I heard the whip a second time. What is wrong with Izzy! I felt my blindfold beginning to slip a little while I yanked at my chains. I blinked twice, helping my vision clear up. I didn't realize how close this guy was to me. His abs were literally two inches away from my face. I felt like gagging. When is this going to end?

Funny thing is it ended right when i thought that. He turned around, prepping for the grand finale when our eyes made contact. Those eyes…I know those eyes anywhere.

"Jace?" He froze, a little confused. He probably wasn't expecting anyone in this party to know who he really is, let alone the bride. His eyes were a little hazy but he seemed to muster up all he had to focus on me. His eyes widened when he finally recognized who I am. "Clary Fray?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

I was sitting from the bleachers with Izzy and Madi. We're all eyeing the players practicing for the big basketball game on Thursday. They're so sexy. "I can't believe Alec never lets us watch the practices!" Izzy mused, her eyes glued to each player. Madi giggled. "Good thing he's sick right now. You think he'd be mad though?" Madi asked, worried. I laughed, nudging her playfully. She's always had a big crush on Izzy's older brother. Ever since we were kids, she's been obsessed with him. Isabelle shrugged. "I'll try not to mention you being with us today," Madi sighed in relief. Iz and I snickered. It's just too cute. It makes me wonder if she even has a chance with him. Izzy went back to watching the boys. I eyed my favorite player, with his blonde hair and golden eyes. I shiver in delight. He catches me staring at him and gives me a wink. My heart skips a beat. Oh my gosh, I'm melting. I bite my lips, trying to suppress my girlish squeals.

Izzy nudged me. "Are you coming?" I look up to see the two girls all ready to go. "Or do you want to eye grope Jace Wayland some more?" I stuck my tongue out at them. "You guys go ahead. I think my mom's gonna pick me up in a bit," I checked the time. Mom's not gonna pick me up until 5 and it's only 4:40. "Mhm," Izzy grins. She is so not buying it. "Fine, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Clary!" said Madi.

I waved goodbye, turning to see Jace Wayland walk up to me. Oh shit I wonder if he heard all the things Izzy said. "Sup Fray?" He sat down beside me, ball in hand. Oh shit he's actually talking to me!"So what brings you here?" His eyes sparkled, making my stomach do flips. "I...uhh...Izzy...uhm" he chuckled. "She's always here when Alec's sick. Tell her I said hi okay?" And just like that he was heading back to his teammates. I frown, seriously that's all I got, I sigh.

...

I could feel my jaw drop. Oh my god. Jace Wayland is my stripper! He was in disbelief too. Everything seemed to have frozen as we took each other in. I can't believe this is where he ended up. After all these years, he's ends up a stripper. I remember he ran away after his mother died from cancer. Rumors had it that he was going to be moved to California with his Uncle. I wonder why he didn't want to go...

He dyed his hair dark brown and his body definitely got a lot buffer ever since high school. "Jace? Wayland?" Izzy's voice broke through the frozen time. I didn't notice it before but the music has stopped and the girls were staring at us, curiously. Jace and I were just three inches apart our face so close that if I just lean...

"I...Uhm...bye," Jace gathered his things and ran for the door. I couldn't help but run after him. "Wait! Jace!" But by the time I made it to the door, he was gone.

...

**Flashback**

"I don't really know," I muttered. It's hard to think about the future. Not when my life right now is so perfect. "Hmm," Jace had his thinking face on. "I think you'd be a great artist," His smiled. I could tell he was serious. But still me an artist? All I ever did was doodle in my notebooks to prevent me from falling asleep in class. My mom's usually the one that gets recognized as the artist.

"I'm serious," he said. "I've seen your drawings. They're really good."

"Well, what do you want to be then?" I asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from me.

He didn't answer right away. He just stared out into the sunset in deep thought. I couldn't help but draw an outline of his silhouette into the sand. "I don't know either. Maybe something that has sports in it? Or be a badass ninja!" I chuckled. Sure dreamer, sure.

It was silent for a while. I could tell he was lost in his own thoughts. I'd hate to be the one to break it so I just leaned against his shoulder. "You know what though?" He looked down at me, wrapping him free arm around me. "What?"

"I'd want to spend my future with you," I sighed. I didn't really want to hear his response in fear of rejection. We'd only been dating a few months And everyone knows that shit like this can get awkward fast. But I felt bold tonight. I closed my eyes and breathed in his cologne. I felt his kiss on the top of my head. No rejection here tonight. I wish this moment would last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Yay, the chapter's a bit longer :) Hope you guys enjoy 3 oh and don't forget to check out my other stories :D kbai!**

"You have got to be kidding me," Simon chuckled through the phone. I decided to call him after everyone was asleep. It took awhile after explaining to everyone what had happened. They were so stunned that I had to repeat it a bunch of time. I still can't believe it myself. "Yeah, I know right?" I never thought I'd see him again, especially the way he was now. I wonder if I will see him again…

"So what do you think?" Simon's voice crashed my train of thought.

"What?"

"I can get Will's band to play at the wedding on discount. I know we agreed on a DJ but I'd feel like such a conformist if I got one. DJ's are soooo…I don't know what do you think?" Will's band was still around?

"Uhm, I don't know. I'd have to hear them play so…"

"I already heard them and they're good." Simon seemed so eager to get this band. I sighed. "Fine but if I end up regretting this, you're not getting cake." He just chuckled. It made my stomach do flips. "I'll see you down the aisle?" I whispered, missing him terribly. "I'll be the one in black. I love you."

"Love you too," and with one click he was gone.

I sighed, pushing the cell phone under my pillow. Stupid work. Why did you have to be all the way in Rome? I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep. I have a long flight ahead of me.

_His warm hands slid down my back. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my lips. He was so intoxicating, I just wanted him all to myself. I pulled him closer to me, our bodies touching skin to skin. I love you so much that it hurts, I thought. His fingers __intertwined __with mine, lifting my arms over my head, his hands lingering down my body._

_"You're mine," he whispered into my ear. _

_I froze, that's not Simon…_

_I push him off me. Oh my god!. _

_"Jace!"_

I shot up gasping for air. Holy shit! Did I just dream about Jace _that _way? I could still feel his touch. What is this? I don't love Jace anymore. That was a long time ago…why is this happening?

I looked around, hoping I didn't cause any disturbances with the passengers. The guy to my right just kept staring at me.

"What?"

He immediately turned away, looking the opposite direction. That's right bitch… No Clary you're twenty-six years old. You need to be more mature than that. But what was that dream about? Ugh, when are we landing? I want to put my energy into work already. I can just imagine being surrounded by all the masterpieces created by world-famous artists and fresh faces. I can't wait to get my hands on them.

"Excuse me, miss?" a flight attendant taps me on the shoulder. I look up, giving her a polite smile. "Yes?" She handed me an envelope. "A man asked us to give you this," Once I took it, she was gone. I look down at the envelope in my hand. I wonder what this is.

Only one way to find out…

I rip the top and find a picture of a dead cat.

"Holy crap!" I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the bathroom, ready to barf. I realized that I still had the sickening picture in my hand. I was about to rip it to shreds when I saw some writing in the back.

_Stay in Rome… -X_

I'm so confused. Who is this person and why the hell would they send me this?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been one week since I'd gotten that letter on the plane. I rushed to find the flight attendant that gave it to me but she was nowhere to be found so I just threw it away. I don't need that in my life right now.

I'd been staying at my friend Alec's apartment. Not Izzy's brother. That Alec is with Madi right now taking care of their kids, Lizzie and Matt.

Anyways, he likes to go with me to all the art showings I have to go to. He lives in Rome now with his girlfriend Caroline, surprising that they hadn't broken up yet. Alec tends to break it off within two weeks or so but I guess he's holding on to her because that's his plus one for my wedding.

"Oh my god, Clary. Try these!" Alec shoved a box of chocolates in my arms. "Alec you know I don't like chocolate anymore," he rolled his eyes. "But Clarbear! That was so high school ago!" I sighed Alec is good at being a whiny little bitch. I popped one in my mouth and it instantly melted, leaving a weird sensation as I swallow it down.

"What is this stuff?" I take another, getting addicted by the sensation.

"Oh no no no no no no!" Alec took the box of chocolates. "What?" But before he could answer, I felt myself crashing to the carpet floor.

I woke up, finding myself in my room. I tried to get up but I was numb all over. What is going on? "Alec!" I screamed "What the hell?"

I was so mad right now. Ugh note to self never trust chocolates.

"Oh good you're awake!" Alec rushed over to me, feeling my forehead. "Alec what just happened?"

"I forgot to warn you that if you eat more than one before it leaves your system you'll knock out and go numb."

"Why the hell?" I try to ask but he cut me off. "It's to help my horrid chocolate addiction baby cakes. I asked this nice man living across from me to put a spell on it," if I could moved I'd roll my eyes at him. "I know what you're thinking-"

"Is it 'Alec's a dumbass'?" I muttered.

"Shut up! He's a nice witch doctor! If you weren't marrying Simon, I'd hook you up with him."

"Does he have a sexy name at least?"

"I guess if you find the name Magnus Bane to be panty dropping,"

My jaw dropped as I felt my blood circulating through me. "Bane as in dark knight rises Bane?"

"Yes Clarissa fray almost Lewis. Magnus would be related to a fictional character in a movie," I laughed, slowly getting up from the comfy bed. I checked the time. Hmm 4:39 pm. I wonder if Simon's awake. "Where's the phone?" I asked, looking around. "Here," he handed me his cell phone. "It's cheaper and easier for your long distant talks. Don't tell Caroline though. She'll be mad." Alec got up and kissed me on the forehead. "Later Fray,"

I dialed our home number hoping he'll pick up. He picked up on the third ring. "Hey babe now is not a good time," he was breathing heavily into the phone. Exercising maybe? Dying? "I just wanted to see how you were doing." I heard a giggle in the background. "Who was that?" I asked suspiciously. "TV. I'm doing fine. Izzy needs us to figure out what we want for flowers." Weird, we already chose flowers two months ago. White roses. "Simon, are you okay?" I was worried now. What could be happening there right now? "Simon?" But the connection broke.

"Baby cakes, you're worrying too much. Simon wouldn't cheat on you," Alec tried to comfort me.

I ran to his room, looking for comfort after that call with Simon. I found Alec on his laptop writing to his mom. Once he saw my pale face, he dropped everything and went to my aid. "I heard a girl in the background." I sobbed. I never imagined this happening to me. It's Simon! He doesn't cheat! …I think?

"It seriously could have been anyone. Don't fret my pet," he smiled, getting off his bed. "Come on, Fray. Let's go exploring!"

I wasn't really in the mood to "go exploring" right now but Alec had insisted. He asked if we could invite the witch doctor, but I said no. I didn't want anyone seeing me depressed, especially a witch doctor. He looked disappointed, which got me thinking a bit...

But he'd tell me if he was gay right? And he's had sex with a bunch of girls in high school and college. Most of them were one night stands but still. I mentally shook my head. Enough of that.

We first went to the Colosseum. It was a lot bigger than I expected. I can't even imagine what it must've been like to be back in those days battling it out, blood everywhere. It was fascinating. Alec and I even carved our initials in the rock. Next we went to Trevi Fountain where Alec and I made a wish.

I swear to God Himself that I did not wish for this. I find myself staring at a tall golden haired boy staring back at me.

"Oh good you found us!" Alec smiled, hugging the boy. "Clary, I'd like you to meet Jonathan Wayland. I met him here a few days ago. Did you know he went to the same school as us ? Small world." He chuckled to himself. I'm still shocked at the fact that Jace was standing in front of me.

"It's just Jace," he corrected.

Might as well pretend I don't know him. I paint on a fake smile on my lips.

"Were you a grade higher than us?" Jace looked a bit disappointed with what I was saying but he got the hint. "Actually I was in your grade. I would've been a grade higher but I failed kindergarten so yeah. I was actually on the basketball team with Alexander Lightwood."

"Oh, right. I think I remember you now."

"Cool," There was an awkward silence. Alec noticed and put a stop to it. "So who wants to get some dinner?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could. There's so many things going on right now I can't even handle. I'm graduating from high school next friday so yah ahah. anyways I hope you enjoy the show and be on the look out for a jace pov coming up soon :)**

**Oh and I'm starting to look for a Beta for this story so if anyone is interested please do PM me! :D**

Dinner wasn't as awkward as I'd thought it would be. Jace and I still pretended we were strangers and Alec didn't catch on to anything. I actually learned new things about him. He dropped out of college because he couldn't get any money from his parents after they died. It's a whole big family drama mess that he didn't want to get into. He actually has table manners and for some reason he recites quotes.

Everything was going great until Alec opened his big mouth and said, "So Jace, want to be my plus one to Clary's wedding?" He nearly did a spit take. And then he looked at me with those golden eyes I used to melt over. "Wow," was all he could say.

"I thought Caroline was your date?" I asked Alec. He just shrugged. Wow they must've broken up that's a new record. "So Clary who's the lucky guy?" Jace asked.

"Oh uhm Simon Lewis,"

"Oh," he sounded surprised. I wouldn't blame him. Simon was a bad kid in high school. I say it was just because of the crowd he hung out with. Simon used to be a drug dealer and a massive heart breaker back then. But when we were kids he was just a quirky little dork. "Yeah we started talking again after graduation."

He winced. Graduation was the day we broke up. "I never knew that!" Alec yelled. I almost forgot he was even here. "So Mr. Jace Wayland will you be my plus one? I'm sure a bunch of people from high school will remember you there." Jace looked uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't want anyone from high school to find him. Maybe that's why he lives in Rome now.

"I'm not sure. I really like it here in Rome so..."

"Well it's not like you're going to move back to New York City." Alec pushed on. There was no way to say no with Alec. "Please!"

"I think it'll be an honor to have you there Jace." He turned to me, confused. I was surprised too. That's not right. You're never supposed to invite your ex to your wedding.

Flashback  
_I watched as he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. He didn't seem sorry for what he just said to me. "You can't do that," I whispered through my dry sobs. "You can't just love me and then throw me out. It doesn't work that way!" I wanted to smack him so hard, break that pretty face that had my stomach turning endlessly. I hate him! He turned to walk away, but I threw a rock at him in an attempt to stop him. It was not ending like this. "Jace Wayland! You face me right now and talk!" _

_"What do you want me to say, Clary?!" he yelled back. _

_He yelled at me...he actually yelled at me. I bit my lip. "You face me like a man and tell me that this is a joke that this isn't happening right now! Fight like a man Jace! Fuck you're such a pussy!" I will not break down in front of this monster. "You suck, Jace Wayland." I ran as fast as I could. The fastest I've ran. Coach would've been proud._

_I ended up behind the bleachers on the football field. I sat down with my head on my knees and just let it all out. I let the walls come down and cry everything that's wrong with me._

_"Hey, you're gonna end up drowning with how much you're crying, girl." I looked up to find Simon Lewis looking down at me. His teasing expression changed when he recognized who I am. "Clary?" he asked. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything at first. Why would I vent out everything to him. He left me for a bunch of douche bags and crack heads. It was like ten years of best friendship didn't mean anything anymore. "Come on, Fray? You can still tell me." He took my hand and pulled me towards him in an embrace. Instead of pushing away, I melted into him and cried. It felt good being in familiar arms. "Okay," he put a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. "Now tell me what's wrong,"_

_"Jace…he broke up with me right after graduation. I didn't understand what he was talking about. He just told me that he wasn't feeling it anymore. How can that just go away? Was I not good enough anymore? I just…I thought he was the one you know? I don't know maybe half of that shit was just all building in my mind. Maybe there was nothing at all," Simon put his arm around me, stroking my arm to comfort. He didn't say anything like how Izzy or Madi would've comforted me. He just sat there and let me lean on him. _

_It was a long silence. So long that the sun was starting to set. I'd gotten so many miss calls from my mom but I didn't have the heart to break away from him. Simon being so close just felt right for right now. _

_"You know he has a problem," he whispered breaking the silence. _

_I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" _

_"Well, only someone with problems does something like that. I would know I did it so many times before." _

_I didn't know why but I started laughing. He looked at me like I was mental, but I couldn't stop. He squeezed me tight and laughed along with me. And then he got up and pulled me up with him. "Come on."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_He took my hand and smiled. "We're going to have some fun."_

"Aw, come on! Please!" Alec pleaded. I think he would have begged on his knees if he could. He kept at it for twenty minutes now when finally Jace gave in and said yes. "Yay!" He cheered. He wiped his mouth and got up. "Okay folks if you would excuse me I've got to go to the bathroom." Before I could protest, he was gone…leaving me with Jace.

We were quiet. I looked down at my food most of the time, concentrating on eating every last bit of the meal. "So are we just gonna be strangers?" I heard Jace ask. I felt myself nod. Don't talk just eat. I pleaded. I'm probably never gonna see him ever again so we don't need this conversation. "I'm really happy for you Clary," At this I looked up. Happy for me? I didn't except that. "Really?" I said, looking up to meet his eyes, astonished.

"Why wouldn't I be? You seem to have your life together. You have an amazing job, something you've always wanted. And you have someone to share it with. I'd say you're pretty lucky to figure this all out at this day in age." He said it so casually, but I can tell that he meant it. "Wow, uhm, thank you."

"You're welcome," It was silent again.

"So uh you're an exotic dancer now?" Wait what? Oh shit why did I say that?

He didn't seem to be fazed by what I said. In fact he chuckled. "No, that was just one of the job I had to do to keep food on the table and save up to move here. Please don't tell anyone you know that I was that," A little too late for that, I thought but I didn't say. "But what about you? How're you and the crack head?" He grinned. "Hey! Simon sobered up when we got together." I smacked his arm playfully." He laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "I heard you took control and threaten to leave him if he ever did anything ever."

"I'm not controlling!" I crossed my arms, being defensive.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes at him. There are things that'll never change.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE ON THIS UPDATE. I'VE BEEN ON YOUTUBE TOO MUCH AND GOT LOST TRACK OF TIME HEHE SAD EXPLANATION BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I CERTAINLY HAD FUN MAKING IT. :) SO HERE'S A JACE POV FOR Y'ALL kbai!**

Jace POV

After dinner, Alec headed back to his apartment, leaving Clary and I alone. We haven't been alone like this since high school so this was pretty nerve-wracking. "So what do you wanna do now?" I shrugged. I didn't really know. I just couldn't get over the fact that we're together. But I have to keep cool, not give her any ideas. _But what ideas would she have? _That's a good point…she looks a lot happier now than before. Simon is a lucky man…

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" She frantically began wiping at her cheeks. I looked away, scratching the back of my head. "Nothing's there, Fray." I reassured her. "There's a club down the street from here. It's just like the Pandemonium back in New York." She smiled at that, probably remembering all the fun memories we had with our friends. "I haven't been to a club in ages! Let's go!" She looped her arm through mine and we walked there, beginning a new chapter of crazy for us.

One thing I definitely didn't know about Ms. Clarissa Adele Fray: she's a drinker. That girl could hold her liquor like nobody's business. She just kept going at it, which got me thinking. Is she really happy? "This is fun!" She grinned up at me with unfocused eyes. Yeah, she's halfway to getting completely wasted. Alec would bitch at me if I let her go nuts.

"Where'd you learn to drink like that?" She shrugged, taking another sip of her grey goose. I hated vodka, it wasn't strong enough for me. She apparently loved the stuff though. "From Izzy," she smiled. "You remember her?" I chuckled. It was hard not to remember Isabelle. She was one of the hottest girls in school back then, plus her bad rep got her far. "Yeah, how is she?" Clary didn't answer; she just looked at me as if trying to find something wrong with me.

"What?" She laughed, shaking her head. "You're a blonde again," she ran her right hand through my hair, giggling. I must've looked as confused as I felt because she laughed even more. "You had dark brown hair at that hotel." Oh right, I sprayed my hair dark brown in hopes that no one recognized me. Obviously, I failed.

She put her drink down and leaned against my shoulder. She was quiet…a little too quiet. I looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed with tears running streaks down her face. I instinctively wiped it away. "What's wrong?" She took my hand and twined her fingers through mine. Our hand fit together perfectly. _Jace no! Remember what your dad said._ I ignored it, burying the thought in the back of my head. Not tonight. I don't want to think about it tonight.

"I think Simon's cheating on me…" she whispered, barely audible. I blinked, wait what?

"What makes you think so?"

"I…I heard a girl giggling in the background the last time I called him. That's why Alec took me out today. So I could forget about it. But it keeps coming back to me."

I didn't say anything after that. I just did what any other guy would do for a girl that's sad. I wrapped my arms around her. It felt so right to do this. But I knew it was wrong. Damn it, why did it have to be like this? I let her go and took a drink from her cup. There was something weird in the bottom, but I ignored it. "Okay, time to make you feel better." I took a hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor. And that was the last thing I remembered of that night.

Clary POV

I woke up from a bright light streaming through my window. Ugh, I have a bad taste in my mouth. I buried my head in my awesome fluffy pillow, hoping to fall back into sleep. It wasn't working! I sighed, deciding to get up and regretting it instantly when the pain hit. "Oh fuck!"

I heard a mumbling sound from under the sheets. My eyes widened. There is someone in my bed! But who? And then all of it came back to me. The dinner, the club, the dancing, the sex….oh shit the sex! I pulled the covers away to find Jace Wayland butt naked in my bed. My immediate reaction was to cover him up again. Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening. Okay stay cool Clary just go get Alec. He'll know what to do.

I slip away from my bed, grabbing my Nirvana tee-shirt and sweats before heading out. I rush to Alec's room, finding him in bed with one of his one night standers. Geez, what is happening today…

"Alec," I whispered, shaking him awake. He looked around alert, his eyes making its way to me. "Jesus Christ Clary! It's like ten in the morning!" I wasn't gentle when pulling him to my room. I pointed at my bed, horrified.

He pulled the covers away, finding Jace between the sheets. "Oh my God!" he mouthed. He pushed me quickly out the door and back to his room, shutting the door tightly behind us. "Did you?" I nodded, near to tears. "Oh my god, Clarebear!" I burst into tears then. He motioned me to sit on his bed. "Okay, so what happened when I left?"

"I don't know. He suggested going to a club and I said yes because I haven't been to one in ages! And then we started drinking a lot and we got down to the dance floor and somehow he ended up mega wasted and I thought I was being responsible by taking him back to our place and letting him sleep in my bed with me. One thing led to the other and now I'm not a virgin."

"Oh baby," he sat down beside me, rubbing circles in my back. "I don't know what to do Alec! I don't know if that was even protected." My stomach did flips at the thought of a possible baby Jace ready to grow inside of me. "First you have to calm down, okay?" I nodded. "What's the second part?" He had his rare serious face on. He handed me his cell phone. I knew immediately what I had to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

My stomach did flips. I can't take this anymore. Simon hasn't replied to any of my calls or text messages. I sighed, maybe I was overreacting. Then again I did just get my virginity taken away from me. "I can't do this, Alec. What if he calls off the wedding?" Alec shook his head as if I was making some silly excuse. It wasn't silly, though. I don't think I could handle it if he broke it off. Why is everything falling apart so quickly? Is this a sign?

"We should go check up on Jace." He suggested. I nodded, leading us out of his room where his "friend" was still passed out. We crossed the hall in silence. When we got to my room, Jace had just woken up looking very confused. His eyes widened when he saw Alec and me at the door way. "Do you remember anything from last night, Jace?" Alec got right to the point of things. We gathered around on my bed. Yep, this was definitely happening.

Jace lay back on the bed with his hands covering his face. He was chuckling, but there was no humor in it. "Wow, I didn't think one drink would get me out of control like that. You guys took care of me though so I suppose that that was alright." Alec and I looked at each other. He doesn't remember. _It's better that he doesn't remember. It'll make everything go away…_

"Well, you can grab some breakfast in the kitchen with us." I offered. Alec looked confused but I wasn't letting him ruin this brilliant escape plan. "Nah, it's cool. I got to head to work anyways. See you guys later." And with that, he got up, grabbed his things and left.

It's been a weeks since that night with Jace. We just text from time to time but it's obvious that I can't face him right now. I've been devoted to my work since I only have three weeks left before I go back to New York. I can't wait to go back.

I decided it was time to call up Simon. I prayed that the call would finally go through. He picked up on the third ring. "Clary?" he sounded relieved. "My God, I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

:"Well you haven't called in a while. So I got a little worried…Clary?"

I sighed. Should I tell him now? "Yes?"

"Are we okay?"

I didn't know if we were. I've been trying to avoid this question in my mind for a while but now it's out in the open. It's real! "Yeah," Wait what? No Clary you stupid say it! Battling with my innerself is a lot of work.

The other side was silent. It made me wonder whether or not he hung up on me. Then he said, "Okay ," and I heard a click.

**Flashback (Jace)**

_"Mom I'm home!" I dropped my bag and heading towards my room. "Jace?" I heard her call. "Sweetie, I need to talk to you." I sighed, if it's about the D I got in Biology I don't wanna hear it. I trudged back down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. "Mom, I get bad grades sometimes. It's no big deal I can pull that grade up. Mr. De…who he?" There was a tall man talking with my mother by the counter. I saw the way she looked at him. Don't tell me she's going to start dating again. "Jace," the man said. _

_"What's going on? Mom?" She patted the seat next to her. I sat in it, still confused. "Jace, this is Valentine. He and I went to high school together." I was still confused but I politely shook his hand and waited for an explanation. "So," Valentine began. "I know this is going to be hard to take but I'm your father." Wait, what? "Mom?" I looked at her for clarification. The look on her face told me that this man wasn't lying. "So, why are you here now?" I asked, making sure I sounded bored. Mom frowned at my reaction. What did she think was gonna happen? I'd be jumping for joy that I have a dad now? I don't need one. _

_"Jace, you're dating Clarissa Fray are you not?" I arched my brow. What does Clary have to do with any of this? "Yeah…?" Valentine took a deep breath before telling me the big new that potentially ruined everything. "You can't date her anymore because Clarissa is my daughter." This made me sick to my stomach. "You're wrong. I'm not your son and Clary isn't your daughter. Tell him Mom." She looked down, avoiding eye contact with me. "Mom…" This is some fucked up bullcrap! I balled my hands into fists before nearly beating the living crap out of Valentine._


	9. Chapter 9

"Clary! You better not be smoking in there!" I heard Alec yell. I took one last drag before putting out my cigarette. "Sure!" I yell back sarcastically. I sighed I've been so stressed lately that I can't even walk outside to smoke. When I got out of the bathroom, I could see Alec making breakfast. Weird, he never makes breakfast. "Hey Alec, what're you making?" I stop short when I saw Jace sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. "Hey Clary," he smiled, dammit he looked good. I shook my head, hoping to get rid of the thought.

"He's going to be staying here until we all go to New York for your big day." I forgot Jace was Alec's plus one, fuck! I laugh nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Don't tell me, he's going to be sleeping in your bed?" He rolled his eyes. "No, stupid he's going to be sleeping on the couch."

I shrugged, "Are you done with the food? I'm hungry."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just have breakfast with your boss?" That was true but for some reason my appetite has been off the grind lately so I just keep eating. "Maybe it's nerves," I suggested. I poured myself a glass of orange juice before chugging it down. "Alec food!"

"Kid you are not about to turn bridezilla on me," Alec scolded before laying a plate of breakfast goodies in front of me. "Of course not,"

I take a bite of the bacon and waffles. Weird it feels wrong…I swallow, starting to feel sick. "Nope! Nope! Oh crap!" I rush to the sink and blow chucks of my breakfasts. "Clary, are you okay?" Jace rushes to my aid before I do something stupid like slip on my own vomit. He carries me to the couch and feels my forehead. "I don't think you're sick." Alec hands me a glass of water and places a bucket near my head.

"You just make a crappy breakfast,"

I felt Alec glare at me but I ignored it. I start to feel hot shivers run down my spine. "I need a blanket," I whisper. A few seconds later I feel my body being wrapped in warmth. "Thanks,"

"Jace, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" He looked up at Alec confused but when he saw how serious Alec was he simply nodded and headed over to my room. When I heard the door shut behind him and music started blaring, Alec sat down on the floor beside the couch. "Clary, I'm worried. We need to get you checked." I shook my head. "We can't I don't know if my insurance covers me in Rome."

He sounded frustrated. "Didn't you check before you left?"

"I didn't think about it, Alec. Stop nagging at me!"

"I'll pay if you can't get covered but please just let me take you to a doctor."

"Why, there's nothing wrong with me!" It was just some bad food. That's all it was. _Maybe Alec has a point_. I mentally shook my head. No Clary he's wrong. Ever since our talk about the night with Jace, he's been bugging me none stop about getting me checked out in case Jace carried an STD or if I was pregnant. Which I'm pretty sure I'm not. "Clary, just…okay?" I rolled my eyes at him. Such a whiney little bitch…"fine!"

I was pretty nervous because this could confirm all of the fears I've been having in my head. I held on to Alec's hand the whole time while getting checked out. "What if I'm diseased?" I could feel myself shaking at the very thought of it. "Don't worry babycakes. I highly doubt you will." But that led to another thing. "I don't want to be pregnant with his child…" My voice trailed off. "If I am I already ruined its life. Do you know how many times I've been drinking and smoking for the past days? A lot."

I felt sick to my stomach. _There's always abortion_. No I can't even process that in my head. If I am pregnant maybe I could just tell Simon that I was hold up at work and I can't go back in time for the wedding. No that's a bitch move. I'm so confused…

We turn to the door as it opens. We find Dr. Welsh going through the paper s in his hand. "Well guys I have some good news. You have shown up negative on all the tests, but there is one thing and we'll need to run some tests for that."

Oh crap.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS SO HERE'S CHAPTER 10 AND I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS STORY. THIS STORY HAS HELPED ME GET BACK INTO WRITING, WHICH IS A PASSION THAT I WANT TO PURSUE IN LIFE. i READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND THEY MAKE ME SMILE EACH TIME. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE A LOT NICER TO ME THAN WHEN I WAS ON FANFICTION AND EVERY REVIEW I GOT WAS ABOUT HOW MY WRITING SUCKED AND HOW NOTHING MADE SENSE. WELL ANYWAYS JUST THANK YOU AND THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE END OF THIS STORY BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT THERE SO ALL OF YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOUR FAVORITES AND REVIEWS AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT YEAH! i DIDN'T EVEN REALISE THAT THIS WAS A GOOD LONG CHAPTER i CUT IT SHORT THOUGH TO 1,071 WORDS SO YEAH SO YOU CAN GET A LOT MORE CHAPTERS YAAAY KKBAI LOVE YOU NOW READ!**

I felt my heart beat faster and faster. The fear chilled me to the bone. I have something but I don't know what. "Shh," I heard Alec try to calm me down, making calming circles on my hand. "It'll be nothing," He whispered in my ear. I really hope so.

**Flashback**

**_Clary at the age of five_**

**"Mommy," I whispered, trying to get her attention. It was still dark out, which got me confused with why mom was awake. She put her lip against my forehead. "Shh," she smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be back soon." I nodded, already feeling the weight of sleep consume me. I curl up to my dad as I drift off into a blissful sleep. **

**I woke up to soft sniffling noises. "Papa?" I rub my eyes and stretch out as far as I can before sitting on his lap. He wipes his eyes and blows his nose. "Papa?" I looked at the paper he put on the nightstand and take it. "Clarissa," he warned me, but his voice sounded dead. **

**_Valentine,_**

**_I don't want to hurt you by this. I know how much you loved me and cared. And it was unfair for me to do this to you I know. But I'm not happy anymore Val. I wake up every day wondering what I am doing with my life. It hurts me to leave you both but I hope you understand that I want to make myself better. I'll get better Val! Then I'll come back to you. And Clary. _**

**_With love,_**

**_Seline_**

**"It's okay Papa," I reassured him. "Mama told me earlier that she'll come back." Papa gave me a look that I've never seen on his face before. "I'll drop you off at DayCare and I want you to stay with Simon's family. Do you understand me?" Before I got to answer, he carried me out of our room and left me at the couch in the living room. **

I don't know why that was the thing I remembered at that moment. I haven't thought about my mom in forever. She never came back so there was no point. "You still got it." A voice whispered in my ear. I turn to find Jace with two cups of coffee. "Who's that?" I let him examine the drawing I did of my mom. "She's my mom." I took a nervous sip. Sometimes when I get nervous I end up drawing things without even realizing it. "She left us when I was about five," He only nodded as if understanding the situation. "So why am I here today, Ms Fray?" The sarcasm in his tone was so very familiar. I bit my lip. It was time. I knew it. Alec knew it. It just couldn't be hidden any longer. "Jace, remember our night at the club?" He looked off, deep in thought. "Not really. I don't know what was in your drink but it was stronger than I thought. I haven't gotten any flashes, which is weird." Then he looked at me curiously. "Why do you ask?" I hid my face, sipping nervously. "Clary, look at me." He hooked his finger under my chin and tilted my head up so we were looking at each other eye to eye.

"in case you were wondering why you were naked when you woke up…"

"You could've just asked you know," he interrupted, his tone filled with sarcasm. "I know I'm hard to resist but you need to learn to control yourself. You're getting married soon for Christ's Sakes." I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, Jace. No it's really serious. I am … baking." He arched his brow. Argh stupid no one would get that. "Clary?" he felt my forehead. "Are you alright?" I took a deep breath and tried again. "It's an expression. You know when someone's pregnant they refer to baking something."He shook his head, trying hard not to chuckle. "The expression's you've got a bun in the oven."

"Well, I didn't know okay it's hard to keep up when you're older." He dropped his jaw. "Clarissa Fray you are 26 years old! You're not even near old yet!" then he paused as if getting the news I just delivered. "Wait, you're pregnant." I couldn't help but pat my stomach slowly. Just thinking about it gave me butterflies. "But you've been drinking and smoking and doing all kinds of bad health things for that baby of yours."I frowned.

"I know but I'm trying to clean myself up. I'm eating a bunch of veggis and meat. I gave up on smoking! That's hard!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to go on planes if you're pregnant?" I shrugged I didn't really even know anymore. "There's another thing…it's your child."

Jace POV

I felt like a bomb just went off inside of me. I felt so happy and terrified at the same time. "No, that can't be because we never had sex." She was blushing bright red. Wait the club. That's why she brought up the club! "Clary, no we can't have a child together." She mouth dropped. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "We can't have one okay. You have to get rid of that." I felt sick to my stomach. This can't be happening. She looked enraged right then. Out of nowhere I heard a crack and my face started to sting. "You slapped me?" It was more shocking than painful. "That is not fair, Jace." She yelled. "I can't get rid of it! It's a child, a living thing! You don't have to love me! You don't even have to be in this baby's life! I just wanted you to know in case!" She was going hysterical then and people were staring. "Clary, can we talk about this at your house?" She crossed her arms and chugged down her drink. "No we are talking right now! I have to have this baby okay! I want to give her a fighting chance!" I just looked at her. This isn't right. I need to tell her now. "Clary, there's something you need to know about why we can't have this child. Can we do this in private, please?" By that time Clary's hysteria has gone done and I was able to lead her to my motorcycle before heading to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY Y'ALL I AM ON A ROLE HUH! i'VE BEEN NONSTOP WRITING AND HAVE GOT A LOT OF UPDATING TO DO BUT I WANT TO SAVE SOMEIN CASE I NEEDED CHANGING. BUT HERE'S CH. 11 ENJOY!**

Clary POV

I felt really sick to my stomach. How can Jace even consider abortion? I know I'm engaged to someone else but I can fix it. I can fix everything. He leads me to the apartment. I walk behind him, feeling numb. Whatever he needs to tell now is not going to fix this. He sat on me on my bed while he paced back and forth. I've never seen him look so nervous. This was unlike Jace. I had the urge to comfort him but I fought it with all my might. He doesn't deserve that at the moment.

He took a deep breath and explained. "Clary my dad came to my house a few weeks before graduation. He didn't stay long but he told me we couldn't be together." He took a deep breath. "I didn't understand what he meant until he told me he knew you and that he was your father." He dropped to his knees then, his voice had broken and he had his head on my lap now giving dry sobs. "I'm sorry Clary. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I broke up with you. I'm sorry I kept it all this time. Ugh, fuck. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to tell you and Mom wasn't either. I…I just rather have it not be true so I didn't tell. That why we can't have that baby be born. It's wrong." I was shaking. I was cold and shaking. This can't be happening. No. "Jace," I breathe, not looking at him. "Please tell me this is all a joke." I feel sick. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. I kept repeating it in my head. But I knew that there was no way to fool myself. This was the truth. Or else Jace wouldn't be crying on my lap and I wouldn't be paralyzed with shock and fear. "There has to be a way to make sense of this. You can't be my brother. We don't look alike." He has bronzed skin and bright blonde hair. I was a redhead with ghostly pale skin. "Jace, tell me it's not real." He didn't say anything. I bit my lip. Why would Valentine tell him this? "I'm calling him."

**Flashback **(Clary when she was around 5-6)

_The sun shines bright_

_It shines bright in the sky_

_My little girl smiles_

_We laugh all day and night_

_My love will never fade_

_I'll wash those tears away_

_From my little girl's face_

_I'll wash those tears away_

I hear my dad sigh. I turn around to find him shaking his head. "Clary, I don't think it's very healthy for you to just wait there." I shook my head. I wanted to be the first one to see Mama when she comes back. It hurts a little that he doesn't understand that. "I'm waiting for Mama."

"She's not coming back, Clarissa." I could tell he was getting fed up with me but I couldn't help it. He's wrong because she said she'll come back. It just might take a while. "She's coming," I sob. "Stop it, Papa. She's coming back."

"Clary, stop crying. I said stop!" The next thing I knew I was face down on the floor. "She's not coming back you hear me!" He grabs me by the collar and looks straight into my eyes. "If I see you looking out that window again, so God help me I will lock you in your room." I nod gingerly, my lip quivering. Papa's never hurt me before. Little did I know, that this was just the beginning…

I was pretty nervous. I haven't talked to Valentine since I was twelve. I ended up living with Luke until he got his life back together. I don't know if he ever did. Someone picked up the phone after five rings. "Hello?" I said. "Is there a Valentine there?" there was I pause. I looked to Jace, a bit nervous. He patted my back in support. "Who's this?" the man asked. "If this is another debt collector, I don't know any Valentine. Goodbye."

"Wait!" I took a deep breath to compose myself. "This is Clarissa Morgenstern, his daughter." I was surprise to find my tone of voice firm and calm. The man said to wait. It felt like forever until I heard a rustling noise and Valentine's voice. "Clary?" He sounded sick, which has me worried. I should have checked on him from time to time. But Luke advised against it for my sake. "Clary, is that you?" he asked before coughing more. "Yeah, dad, hi." I heard him laughing of joy before responding. "You sound older. Twenty one now right?"

"Twenty six actually. Dad, I need to ask you something very important." I take another deep breath. Jace took my hand and whispered. "You can do this." I nod. "Uhm, do I have a brother?"

There was a long pause. At first I thought he might have not heard me so I repeated myself. Then when he didn't answer again I began to worry that we got disconnected. "Clary, did he tell you?" I bit my lip. "Yeah, Jace told me. You didn't though. Why is that?"

"Now, Clary. That is not the way to talk to your father even after fourteen years."

"Dad! You didn't tell me you had a son! That I have a brother. Don't you think that's something worth mentioning?"

"I understand but Clary you have to understand that I was in an unstable state of mind. Jace was never supposed to know that I was his father. But his mom contacted me and begged me to have the talk with him."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. How can he even say those words to me right now? I drop the phone in shock. He was just going to keep it to himself. I wouldn't even know what would happen to Jace and me then. Jace picked up the phone. "Valentine, it's Jace. What do you mean you were never supposed to tell me?" There was pure silence on the other end. And then there was laughter. It wasn't the nice jolly laughter you hear in an old person. It was like hackling. It reminded me of the creepy old lady laughs in cartoons –I mean even though Valentine is a man.

"Jace, my boy. I didn't expect you to tell her so late. Or at all for that matter." I could hear the smile in his voice. Jace sighed. "Val, I'm not playing games right now okay. Please just explain it to us. How did this all happen." And so we listened as Valentine revealed the whole truth to us. There were no more secrets. Jace and I had our hands intertwined tightly, hanging on to each other for support.

**I LISTENED TO OH LALA BY BRITNEY SPEARS WHILE WRITING IT'S SO ADDICTING! **

**ANYWAYS FAVORITE, REVIEW, FOLLOW THIS STORY AND HOPE TO POST SOME MORE SOON!**

** AND I DECIDED THIS STORY NEEDED A REAL COVER NOT JUST SOME RANDOM SHIT I FOUND ON GOOGLE SOOO Y'ALL SHOULD CHECK OUT THE NEW COVER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS SO IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO EVEN WRITE THIS AND COME UP WITH WHAT TO HAVE NEXT SO SORRY BUT I'VE BEEN GOOD WITH THE UPDATES LATELY RIGHT? HEHE ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND THERE WILL BE MORE COMING UP SOON.**

Valentine and Jace's mom, Roselyn, were high school sweethearts. They seemed inseparable. But when he found out that Roselyn was nearly five months pregnant with his child, he gave her an option of either terminating that baby now or giving it up for adoption. When she didn't agree to do either of those things, he left her. He was twenty at the time when this happened and Roselyn was nineteen. He soon finished college and met my mom, Seline, afterwards. He said that she was the one for him. So soon after seven months of dating he asked her to marry him. Then I was born a year after. He never told Seline about Jace. He didn't even think about it. To him being in that family was everything and having an illegitimate child isn't going to ruin that for him. When Seline was later on diagnosed with a mental illness, Valentine thought that this was God's way of punishing him for not being a decent man. And so he told Seline about Jace and Roselyn and how he's still in contact with Roselyn once a year on Jace's birthday. That explained why he was so heartbroken when Seline left and never came back.

Roselyn contacted him a few years later asking if Jace could at least know who his father is. He said no at first, telling her that she should have gotten rid of that boy many years ago but when she told him about Clary, he knew he had to meet him and set him straight. But things didn't go as planned. Jace beat him up when he told him then ran off when he came back he was calm enough to talk to civilly. All three of them talked all through the night. Jace tried so hard to find a way for it to not be real. But finally he gave up and accepted Valentine's proposal. Jace was to break up with Clary immediately and tell her that they're siblings if Jace wished. Since Valentine never truly accepted Jace as a son, he told him that he was never to see her ever after Clary's graduation.

For years, I've been mad at Jace. But it wasn't his fault either. It was Valentine's fault. "I was really hoping you'd deny it, Val." I whisper. I take a deep breath, hoping that'll give me the strength I needed to get through this. "Now, I wouldn't be a good father now would I Clarissa?" I bit my lip to fight back to nausea. This is sick. "Screw you," I yelled before losing contact with Valentine.

"Jace," He shook his head. This wasn't fair to him. That story that Valentine told him was a low blow. I get up from the bed and hug him tight. He rests his head on my shoulder. He doesn't cry or scream. He just feels lifeless and tired in my arms. "Jace," I whisper again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," He says suddenly, smiling though it doesn't reach his eyes. "This whole thing is just screwed up."

For some reason this makes me laugh. "We just have bad luck."

"You can keep the baby." He tells me after a long silence. "And I'll help you take care of him in every way that I can." I nod, not saying anything. This thing just has me all tuckered out. I need sleep.

"Stay with me please," I whisper to him. And he does. He wraps his arms around me, waiting for me to fall asleep before slipping away.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY OKAY UPDATED :D I HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE AND I'M SO HAPPY IT FINALLY ENDED UP WRITTEN :)**

I wake up to an annoying ringing sound. I stretch out my hand, feeling for my cell. It was Izzy. "Hello?" I greeted halfheartedly. I checked the time…of course Izzy would call me at two in the morning.

I sighed. "Clary you need to get your butt back to New York A-S-A-P!" I scratched the back of my head, not awake enough to tolerate her melodramaticness. "What are you talking about Iz? I have a week left." She ignored my logic and went straight to explaining her reasons.

"Clary, it's Simon. He's hurt." This got my attention. Simon? Hurt? I couldbn't quite process it yet. She explained it a little better before telling her that I'll be there in a few hours. I hang up and quickly get everything arranged. I bang my knee on Alec's door, trying to wake him up. "Alec! It's Clary! I have to go back to New York! It's Simon." I didn't wait for him to open the door before stalking back into my room to finish getting ready. I'd already called a cab to drive me and booked a last minute flight that leaves in four hours. I needed to move fast. I wrote a note on the bulletin board Alec had in the kitchen saying to ship the rest of my things. I only managed to pack my clothes and electronics.

Everything went by in a blur and the next thing I knew I was in New York hailing for a cab. I sighed. Please let him be okay, I kept thinking. I don't think I'd be able to make it through the night if something bad happened to him. I called Izzy again for an update but she wasn't answering her phone. I immediately went to her apartment to demand her to take me to Simon. When I got there though, I didn't expect to see Maia.

"Maia?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. "Where's Isabelle? I need to talk to her about Simon." Maia frowned and shuffled around nervously. Oh God something happened. "Clary," she took a deep breath, wiping at her forehead. Oh God she's sweating! This is bad. She sits me down on Izzy's couch and goes to take a shot of tequila before facing me with the bad news. "Clary, we've been friends since we were kids. You're one of my best friends. So telling you this kills me. This is really hard to admit and I hope you forgive me for the shit I've caused while you were away." I stare at her intently, trying to decipher what she was trying to get through to me. "Maia, I don't understand." I can see her hands shaking before she balls them into fists. She took another deep breath. "Clary, Simon was shot." She bit her lip.

I began to feel queasy. "And I'm the reason why he got shot." She begins to sob uncontrollably then. It took a while for her words to sink in. Simon. Shot. Maia. Reason.

**Flashback:**

_"Mama, look!" I point at the movers across the street. They were taking out a bunch of neat toys like the new gigantic Barbie Dream House with an actual working Jacuzzi. "Can I ask them if I can have it?" Mama chuckled, patting my head. "Honey, those toys belong to someone else already." I frowned, crossing my tiny arms over my chest. "That's no fair!" But that just got her to laugh even harder. "How about this, Clary? We can bake cookies and head over to the new neighbors house and welcome them to the neighborhood instead? You never know maybe you and the owner of those toys become best friends." I liked the idea of being able to play with those toys with the girl that owned them so I agreed and later that evening we rang the doorbell with big smiles on our faces. "Hello!" I greeted the lady that answered the door. "I'm Seline and this is my daughter Clary." I smiled up at the lady, trying to look as sweet as possible. "Oh now aren't you the cutest little thing?" the lady bends down to examine how cute I am. "Maia would love to meet you!" She led us inside the living room where I spotted Maia playing with her Barbie Dolls. I went up to her and asked if I could play with her. She didn't say anything at first. She just stared at me like she couldn't believe I was even talking to her. She nodded and handed me one of her Barbies. Mama and the lady –Crystal –talked for hours while I played with Maia. She was a shy child but we quickly warmed up to each other and became best friends. _

I bit down the urge to slap Maia across the face.

Maia and Simon apparently hooked up a bunch of times without anyone's knowledge during high school. It was more than either of them could admit to each other. When she found out that Simon and I were getting married, she talked to him about it for hours and was actually trying to convince him that maybe I wasn't the right one for him. Like she was? She was in a relationship with Jordan Kyle for crying out loud.

According to Maia, they had bumped into each other in a new coffee shop Downtown and kept in touch, slowly rekindling something that blew out a long time ago. One night Maia had run to him crying after Jordan and she had a fight...and one thing led to another. And now I know that Maia was the giggling girl in the background.

She accidentally told Jordan while they had one of their fights and he grabbed a gun she didn't even know he had and ran to Simon and mine's apartment. She texted Simon to warn him but he didn't get it in time and was shot in the shoulder and leg three times each. Jordan either didn't have good aim or he just wanted Simon to suffer for a long time.

I could kill Maia Roberts for this but for some reason I don't feel as upset as I should. I feel a lot guiltier than I should. I got up from the couch and ran out the door with Maia trailing after me. She knew she couldn't catch up with me though. I _was_ the track star in high school after all. She just texted me the address to the hospital Simon was taken to and left me alone.

**HEY Y'ALL REAL QUICK I'D JUST LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY I LOVE THEM! AND i'M STARTING A NEW SIZZY FANFIC CALLED DEAL WITH THE DEVIL IF YOU GUYS WANNA GO CHECK THAT OUT. I'M SUPER EXCITED!**


	14. Chapter 14

**UPDATED AS FAST AS I COULD! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND MAYBE LEAVE ME A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? ... PRETTY PLEASE LOL JK KK LI'LL LET YOU GUYS GET TO READING!**

I try to call Isabelle again, this time with luck. She answered on the third ring. "Oh my God Clary Fray finally!" she sighed in relief. "We're in the fourth floor. Just talk to the lady at the desk, she'll lead you to his room." I ran across the street, checking my reflection, and hoping nothing pregnant wise was showing. I was nearly a month in. I didn't know if other people could notice yet. They're not supposed to notice yet. Right? It's usually the third month or the fourth where they notice? Right?

I shook off the thought and went straight to the receptionist, asking for Simon's room.

He'd been there for three days now and was doing fine though he'd be in a wheelchair for who knows how long. Our wedding had to be postponed until further notice. Isabelle already handled everything. I thanked God that Izzy was in my life at that moment. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have her.

Simon was asleep by the time I got there. He looked so peaceful at that moment that I nearly forgot why we were here in the first place.

"Okay, so I guess we can push the wedding a month to give him some time to heal?" Izzy asked all business now. "Unless it's officially off…" I shook my head. I couldn't make that decision without him. I don't know how we ended up in this type of situation. We love each other. We're each other's best friend. How could it have gone so _wrong_?

"I can leave you two alone if you want Clary?" I took her hand. "No stay here, I need to tell you about what happened in Rome."

And so, I told Isabelle Lightwood the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She didn't interrupt like she normally would have –probably too stunned from what I was telling her. Jace and I somehow found each other in the same country and the same time. One drunken night had gotten us to be closer than we'd ever thought we could get. I told her about Valentine and about how Jace and I have the same father. I also told her that I was now carrying my half brother's child. And we just sat there in silence after that, her taking in the news, me half relieved and half anxious that the cat was out of the bag. It all didn't seem real to me until now. I totally screwed up. My life, Jace's life, Simon's life and the baby's life. All our lives are screwed up. I sighed. How am I going to carry on from here?

"Oh honey," Izzy said, taking my sobbing self in her arms. "It's okay, you'll get through this. You know why?"

I looked up at her waiting for her reassuring words. "Because you're a strong independent woman that is smart enough to overcome even this _unique_ situation." She finished with a smile.

"What would Simon say when he wakes up?" I breathed.

"Well, we'll just have to find out no huh?" She pointed towards the door to Simon's room. I nodded. Now it was time to tell him. "Come with me?" I asked, reaching for her hand. She took mine and led me to the room. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Simon?" I smiled when his eyes fluttered open. I walked to the side of the bed, wiping my eyes. I squeezed his hand in delight. "Clary?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me. I came home because I heard you were hurt."

He shook his head. I could have imagined it but it looked like he was about to cry. "Shhh," I tried to calm him down.

"Clary, I messed up." He sobbed. It broke my heart to see him like this. Where was my strong knight in shining armor? "I didn't mean to do those things. I shouldn't have let Maia in. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Clary." I bit my lip, resting my forehead on our twined hands. We were both crying now. I heard the door close; I looked up to see Izzy slip away.

"We both made mistakes Simon." I kept repeating this. He shook his head. "No…"

I took a deep breath. It's time. It's time to tell him the truth. "Simon, I'm pregnant."

**Flashback**

It was a cold night but I felt warm all over. The stars were sparkling where we were. Simon and I were celebrating our seven year anniversary. I can't believe we've been together for that long. We started dating when I was seventeen. Somehow seven was always my lucky number.

We were walking down the streets of San Francisco. We took a week off from everything and had a road trip from Brooklyn to San Francisco. Simon had some friends here that were willing to take us in for a few days. It was fun going on the road. We decided with each stop we go to a concert. It was always a surprise to me but it seemed like Simon thought this trip through since it wasn't that hard to get into the arena. Then again Simon had connections here and there.

We ended up in The Warfield Theater in Market Street. I was excited because according to Simon a lot of good bands are playing tonight. I sincerely don't know how Simon did it but we got really good treatment and got to the front of the crowd. I was oozing with glee as the concert began with its opening YellowCard. I felt somewhat old being surrounded by preteens with their parents and emo/scene kids head banging to the music. But I didn't really think about it so much. I was just happy being here.

"Clary, I'll be right back okay? I'm going to get us some drinks." I nodded, barely noticing as he slipped away. My mind was too mesmerized by the pounding music and the never ending mosh pits forming in the middle of the general area. Later that night, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on. I nearly flipped out because it was my first time seeing them live. I looked around for Simon but he was nowhere to be found. I frowned; he's missing all the fun.

They began their set with Face Down, also known as one of my favorite songs from them. Even though it sounded so _different_ from the recorded version, I jumped around and bumped with the teeny boppers, letting myself have fun. I felt like sixteen all over again, except there was no one to tell me no. I could do whatever I want. Life is good.

After two more songs, the lead singer –Ronnie Winter –began talking about love and how it's a beautiful thing and such.

"So is Clarissa Fahray here?" I blinked, my eyes going wide. Did he just call for me? One of the crew members ran to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, laughing at his mistake. "My bad, so is Clary _Fray_ here?" Everyone looked around trying to find the mysterious girl that happened to be me. I took a deep breath before raising my hands up in the air and waving like an idiot. Ronnie Winters smiled and they brought me up the stage. "Uhm, I don't really know what this is about but if I did something wrong, I can pay you back?" I told him all in one breath, completely nervous. He just shook his head and began playing the intro to Your Guardian Angel. The next thing I knew, Simon was coming out from backstage with his hands behind his back. The drummer handed him the mic and said the few words that brought me to tears that night. "Clary Fray. We've been best friends since we were kids and have been together for seven years. I love you so much and I wouldn't ask this question to any other person." He got down on one knee and revealed the item he was hiding behind his back: a red velvet box. He opened the box, revealing a sparkly diamond ring. "Clary, will you marry me?" He got up and hugged me as I nodded franticly. He slipped the ring on and everything melted away. It was just Simon and me...dancing to what was now our song.

_ It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart…_

**DISCLAIMER SONG BY RJA YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL.**

**I JUST FOUND THAT SONG THE MOST ROMANTIC SONG EVER SO YEAH HAHA.**

**I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THIS STORY YOU KEEP ME GOING WITH THIS STORY! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY Y'ALL! SO HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE. i FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN UPDATING TOO SOON. IS THAT BAD? LET ME KNOW :d**

"How?" Simon looked confused but it was only for a second. "Who?" he demanded, causing me to flinch. I didn't say anything. I just sat there looking down at our hands, tears slowly rolling down my face. "Clarissa Adele Fray, tell me who did that to you?" I bit down on my lip. For some reason I can't the words out. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. It didn't work. I just kept shaking. "Clary!" Simon began yelling at me. He yelled things at me that he knew would hurt me. Whore. Slut. Bitch. Liar. He yelled things that didn't even make sense until he was worn out and called in a nurse to get me to leave. I was numb at that point and couldn't process anything. I felt like my heart had just been ripped to shreds, had been stomped on and thrown over the edge of an abyss, where no one can find it.

Isabelle took me home after the nurse had told her what happened and instructed that I was not to get near Simon's room until he was fully recovered. I didn't mind I was still too numb to argue. Isabelle left me at my house after I told her that I needed to be alone. It wasn't until she shut the door that I started to feel everything. It all came crashing down on me, I barely knew what I was doing until I felt the wind blowing my red locks out of my face. I looked twenty stories down at the ground. One more step and it'll be over…it'll all be over. No one would know. No one would care. The pain would finally go away. The mess I made would die with me…

Suddenly thoughts of Jace flooded my mind.

_A field of daisies? Wow, they're so…white. "Clary!" I turned to see Jace running towards me. Once he reached me, he picked me up and spun me around. "Hello to you too," I chuckled breathless. "I missed you…" He trailed off, slowing leaning towards me. The distance we had became nonexistent as he pressed my soft lips against mine. Shivers rolled down my back and I leaned in closer, wanting to taste more of him. I wanted him. All of him. Even though it's wrong. _

_Wrong?_

_Why would this be wrong?_

_I gasped as I remembered something important about Jace. "No," I whispered against his lips, attempting to push him away but he kept his hold on my neck, crushing me in his love. This is wrong. His kiss turned from sweet to desperate to hold on. Finally I managed to push him away from me. _

_"Jace, we can't do that. Like ever. We're …" I couldn't form the words. It felt awkward on my tongue. "You're my brother Jace." He shook his head "No," He kept shaking his head as if that would make it go away. Nothing can take this away though. "I love you Clary," he took my hand, squeezing it. "We don't have to be," he whispered. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the sadness of the world. His shoulders were hunched. His lips were curved downward in a frown. Before I knew it, he pulled me into his arms. We were like that for what seemed like the longest time. "You're mine," he whispered in my ear. "She's ours." I looked at him confused. She? _

_He pressed his hand on my stomach, smiling. "I don't regret her. I don't regret you." I don't regret you either, I thought, letting him hold me together before I fell apart. Before this perfect world fell apart. _

"Clary?"

I blinked. Jace? I turned around a little too fast and became unbalanced. "Jace!" I screamed, tears came streaming down my face as I felt myself falling off the balcony. "Jace!" I kept screaming. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. Most of me was already half way down. "Clary! Hold on! I got you." I could barely hear him. I was too busy screaming. No one's noticed yet. I wouldn't really expect anyone to notice anyways. It's New York after all. "Don't let go." Oddly enough the scene in Titanic ran through my head. Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in the water, making the promise of never letting go. That is a very inappropriate thing to think about right now. I am not going to let myself die here. "I'll never let go," I whispered. I couldn't help it. There isn't a lot of good opportunities to quotes Titanic. "Come on Clary that's not funny!" Jace yelled at me, trying to pull me up. I took a deep breath and held that as I pushed to grab Jace's arm. "Give me your arm!" I demanded. He did as I told him and I managed to grab it and jump back into safety without harming myself and hopefully my baby.

"Oh my God Clary," Jace sighed in relief. I got up from the ground, dusted myself off and went into the kitchen for some Popeye's mashed potatoes. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" He demanded as I chowed down on my potatoes. I ignored this question and simply looked down at my food not wanting to talk about it.

"Hello is anyone home or did they fall off the balcony?" Ouch. Low blow Jace Wayland. Low blow. I turned away from his judgmental eyes and headed for my room. "Clary I'm not done talking to you!" Well I am. I thought. I turned on the TV and flipped through channels before deciding to watch I love Lucy. It wasn't long before Jace went in front of the TV, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest. Real mature. "I'm not leaving." He declared.

I glared at him, hoping that if I stare at him long enough he would explode or something. We were like that for I think about ten minutes or so. He broke first.

He sighed and walked away from the TV and onto my bed beside me. He leaned his head against my shoulder and put one hand on my stomach and fell asleep. How rude! This is _my_ room! I poured gravy in his mouth. "Wake up, Jace."

"You wake me up by that?!" He coughed, choking a little bit on the gravy. I began laughing hysterically. You got to admit that was pretty funny.

"What's wrong?" I leaned back onto my pillow and turned my back to him. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe everything was wrong. Maybe I'm wrong.

"You're not wrong." He gently stroked my hair. Just like high school.

That got me.

Next thing I knew it I was balling. "I told Simon and now he hates me. He kept yelling at me and then I was banned from seeing him ever. He hates me Jace. There's no wedding…" I hadn't acknowledged this yet. It was too hard to believe. Eight years just disappeared. "Shhh," He took me in his arms. It was familiar and comforting. "I'd be lying if I told you that I'm sorry."

I looked up puzzled.

"I hated the idea of you and Simon being together. It killed me how long you've been together. How many memories you've shared with him. How many nights he came to your door because he missed you. I hated it from the moment Alec mentioned it at the dinner we had. I was mad. I wanted to rip Simon to shreds for stealing you away. But he didn't steal you away. I let you go…at least I let you go physically." Before I could even process his words, our lips met. It was as soft as I remembered. It was gentle at first. Just like the dream. But then it grew desperate. It felt like I haven't been fed for ten years and was finally being fed until I was full. I know I'll never be full though. I'll never be able to deny that I love him and that we belong together. He fed my need my love. "You're mine, " I whispered against his lips which encouraged him more. His lips trailed from my lips to my neck, nibbling gently at the sensitive area. I moaned, I missed this. I really missed this. "Clary?" Jace pulled away, uncertainty crawling into his features. "Are you sure?" I nodded. I've never been surer in my life. I went back to him and pulled him to me. You're mine, Jace Wayland. Only mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! :D **

**OKAY SO LIKE I THINK THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO END BUT I'M NOT SURE YET SO YEAH WE'LL SEE**

**ALSO I HAVE A LIL SURPRISE OR WHATEVER YOU'LL CALL IT. I HAVE THIS STORY I'M WORKING ON THAT'S NOT FANFICTION AND I WANTED TO SHOW YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. YEAH. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER KBAI! **

"So how are we doing this, Si?" He looked good despite the injuries. He was distant, which hurt. There always has to be a double standard. He chose to cheat on me. I just happened to get drunk and pregnant one night. It sucked. It wasn't my fault! I pushed all the feelings away for his sake.

"How many months are you in now?" He looked sad but not as sad as he was when he found out who the father is. I looked down at my growing belly. "About five months now. Thanks for showing up."

We sat at the edge of the docks by the apartment I rented when I moved out of our apartment. "I had to. I miss you Clary. I really do. But I know it'll never be the same." I took his hand and placed it on m belly. "I didn't mean for her to happen but I'm glad she happened. I just wish she happened at the right time."

"Maybe that was the right time." He trailed off.

I looked up into his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You know I love you. And I'll always love you. No matter what, Clary. But things happen for a reason. She happened for a reason. I did a terrible thing and I was punished for it. I lost you. But I gained something out of that. I learned that I wasn't ready to get married. I thought I was but I wasn't. We're still young and we haven't been with anybody else since high school. How are we going to know if we were right for each other? Look, I'm trying to say is what if there is a reason Jace showed up in your life again. Even if he is your brother, I know you love him the way you loved me. Maybe even more…"

He turned from me then, staring at the deep blue waters. I rested my head against his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around me. It was a comfortable place, his arms. A place I went to when I was scared or stressed or worried. A place I went to when I was happy and free. I'm going to miss them. I'm going to miss him. "You'll always be my best friend, Simon. Don't ever forget that."

_"She's beautiful," Seline breaths, carrying the child. Jocelyn looked a little uncomfortable have Seline carry her child. "She needs to take her nap now," Jocelyn muttered, forcefully taking the child from Seline's iron grip. _

_"So what did you want to talk about, Seline?" Jocelyn took her seat across from Seline, making sure to keep some distance away from her. The last time she saw Seline was in high school. She was being dragged out by cops for vandalism. It's weird seeing her now and in Jocelyn's living room looking healthy but still a little bit psychotic. _

_"I wanted to ask if you would babysit my child on Tuesday. My husband and I are going to Lake Tahoe for our anniversary." Jocelyn tried to not flinch. There was something that felt _wrong_ about babysitting her child even if it seems innocent. _

_"I don't know, Seline. I have Clarissa to take care of. I don't know if I'll be able to take care of…" _

_"Samantha. Her name's Samantha."_

_"…Samantha. And plus, I'd have to talk about it with Luke and see if he'd be okay with it." _

_Seline nodded, digging into her purse. She took out a card and handed it to Jocelyn. "Call me if you change your mind?" Jocelyn took the card and nodded. She drew on a fake smile and showed Seline out. _

_"Have a nice day Jocelyn." She winked and kissed Jocelyn on the cheek, leaving a ring of red in its wake. She didn't understand why but all of a sudden she felt cold and worried. But she was happy Seline was out of her house. Hopefully it'll stay that way._

"So how are you?" Isabelle took a sip from her latte. It was fun just having a relaxing day with her. Girl time. I called her up after my meet up with Simon crying so she intervened and said we need to have an "us" day. Right now we're at Java Jones having lunch and catching up on each others' lives.

"It's good right now. The talk with Simon gave me a little closure, though it still hurt."

"So how are you going to handle the Jace situation?"

I sighed, laying my head down on top of my arms. "I don't even know."

"Clary you're five months pregnant with his child. Plus he's your _brother_. Did he talk to you yet?"

I shook my head. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him since he went back to Rome. At least Luke told me I take some time off and come back whenever I wanted. I have a feeling I'll never come back. I heard he's found a new art consultant to take my place while I take time off. It's a nightmare."

"They can't fire you though. It's against the law." That was the only thought that reassured me. It sucks I can't travel because of the baby so I was pretty much useless at work since most of it is traveling with Luke.

"Have you talked to Maia lately?" I asked. She frowned immediately. Isabelle was a lot more loyal to me than I thought she was when she decided to exclude Maia from everything. And by everything I mean _everything_. Izzy has a lot of connections so she made Maia's social life a complete Hell on Earth. It's probably because she spent a lot of time with the wedding and it didn't go through which means it can't go on her resume.

"No, but who cares. I heard she and Jordan are still together though. I mean if a guy had the guts to shoot someone after finding out that his girl's been cheating on him I'd call that a red flag and leave his sorry ass."

"But they were together since they were in middle school."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "In other words way, way too long."

I chuckled, stirring my coffee with the wooden stick they leave in there. I hope she'll be okay. Even though she ruined my engagement I don't want to see her dead in a few years if she slips up. Suddenly, there was a drop of something wet on my head followed by a flutter of wings. "Oh my God!" I slowly got up. I felt my throat get thick and tears pricking at my eyes. "Izzy!" I yelled before running (or what I can manage as running) to the stalls.

"It's not that bad," Izzy has been trying to calm me down for fifteen minutes straight but I wouldn't have it. There is so gross bird poop on my head. It's in my hair and now I have to walk around with wet hair. Good thing we're going to the spa afterwards.

"Whatever, this sucks."

"You need to grow up, lady. Quit whining you're giving me a headache." A voice called beyond one of the stalls. Iz and I turned to see who the rude old hag yelling at a pregnant lady is. My jaw literally dropped when I came face to face with an older version of myself.

**hey guys so here's a lil preview of what i'm working on right now. hope you enjoy nd please tell me what you think of this lil story. **

I should have seen it coming you know. But I guess not even going through every possible way on how this can end would prepare me for this. It was the middle of July. Even though it was summer, it was still very cold. I mean that's what you get for living in the bay area right?

He was still gorgeous. He still kept a smile on his face. He was still put together…while I felt apart.

It didn't happen right away. I was still me, Lillian Marion Montgomery sixteen year old hopeless romantic. But slowly I began to lose myself. I didn't even realize I was gone until, poof, there was nothing left of me.

…

April 14, 2012 one little touch will do it

It was my big night as my best friend Jessie likes to call it. Tonight is the first night I'm finally going to sing at the open mic bar in downtown San Francisco. Jessie and I have been going there for months now and one of the workers who happen to be a friend of ours finally convinces me to sign up. I'm not gonna lie I am pretty darn nervous. It's not even butterflies in my stomach anymore, it's wasps buzzing around in there. I've never performed by myself for one and the second reason would be a lot of the kids at my school, St. Capitola, go there to perform. I hate the feeling I'll be judged for trying.

"I think you should go easy on the eyeliner there, Lil." I smirk at my reflection. I only know how to use gel liner so it's hard to put on a nice thin liner without blinking. "Whatever, it'll be dark anyways." Or so I hoped. Jessie just shrugs, going back to whatever the heck she was doing: flipping through my song journal. You can almost say that Jessie's my manager.

"'Since we're not really a thing'?" I feel my face go beet red. I swipe the journal away from her and toss it onto my vanity. "Hey! I was just wondering." She didn't have to. We both know who that song's for and no I will not sing it in case Brandon Summers shows up.

Brandon Summers is tall. He's funny. He has an amazing smile that gets my heart fluttering. He's warm. He has a habit of flirting. He has a 3.9 GPA. He is what makes my world go around. He's my everything.

**that was the first page to my story so yeah**


	17. Chapter 17

**SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE GUYS! I'LL EXPLAIN AFTER THE STORY.**

She was definitely taller. She was almost taller than Isabelle – and Izzy is like a freaking supermodel tall. She looks about thirty five but I'm pretty sure she's a lot older. She has green eyes and red hair that's graying a bit. "Clary?" she breathed. Her jaw dropped and looked around frantically as if she couldn't believe it. The next thing I know, she takes me in an embrace and squeezes my shoulders tight. "How do you know my name?"

She pulled away suddenly. Her eyes began to look foggy. She blinked a few times then smiled and looked back at me. "What?"

"How do you know me?" I demanded. My heart fluttered. Maybe she knows my mom? They look about the same age. And it'll make sense because I wouldn't remember her because I was a baby.

She looked confused and started scrunching her face up, like she was trying hard to remember something but she can't. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Just then the bathroom door opens. We all turned to see who it was.

"Jocelyn, there you are!" The girl walked to her (Jocelyn) and took her hand. "You ran off so fast. You could've gotten hurt." She looked up at us. She was shorter than me (maybe about 4'7") and had bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a caregiver's uniform. Maybe this lady is older than we thought. "She forgets a lot. When she sees certain things, she remembers and it gets too much for her most times."

"Is she going to be okay?" Izzy asked.

The girl nodded. "She just needs to calm down a bit. I think it's because you look like her that she freaked out." Clary shrugged. "Yeah, does she have any family members we can talk to?"

Clary looked at Jocelyn. She was a beautiful woman. You can tell she was troubled though, by the way she keeps looking around all nervous like. It's a little scary. She kept looking back at Clary, trying to make sense of her.

"Unfortunately, she hasn't got anymore."

"Can we visit her?" Clary blurted out. Izzy arched her brow at her in question as if to say. _What are you doing?_

The lady blinked, a little stunned. "Uhm, sure. I don't see the harm in that. I think she'd like company from time to time. Oh!" The lady dug through her pocket and produced a business card. "Just call when you want to see her. My name's Darcy so just ask for me, okay?" Clary took the card and thanked her.

"Clary?" Jocelyn asked. She still looked confuse. Clary gave her a small smile. "Hi Jocelyn."

Without any warning Jocelyn wrapped her arms around Clary. "It's you."

"I'm so sorry Ms. Clary." Darcy said. "Come on, Jocelyn. We need to get going. It was nice meeting you two." Darcy waved as she escorted Jocelyn out of the bathroom and out the café.

_It's you…_

**So I****_ got super writer's block and this is what I can produce. I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try to maintain my updating kk? I hope y'all enjoyed it thoo ?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys sorry for the LATE LATE update. I'm trying to see if I can start updates on sunday or friday so be on the look out for that. yeah today's just updating day so if you read my other stories then you're in for a treat :)**

"C'mon please!"

"No," Izzy mumbled, obviously bored now. I've been pleading with her for the past two hours since I woke up. At first she was actually responding like a friend should; now she just doesn't care. Ugh, I think only Isabelle can do that to me.

"Why do you wanna go see her anyways?" Isabelle asked suddenly. I was stumped. I really didn't know how to answer that. I don't think I know the answer myself. This is hard.

"I just want to okay? She seemed really lonely. And obviously she knows me so I'm curious on how she does."

Izzy frowned, abandoning her phone and whoever she was texting. She crossed her arms around her chest and towered over me like I was going to be scolded for taking a cookie out of a cookie jar. "Is it because of your mom?"

Now it was my turn to frown. Obviously I hadn't been thinking that. I don't really care about Selene anymore. She abandoned me so I'm abandoning her. "Maybe," Wait what?

Izzy sighed, letting go of her stance and sitting back on the stool. "Hun, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Izzy, it's not like I'm going to do anything. I just want to visit her."

"If you want to visit her so bad. Take someone else. I mean you can't drag Si. He's gone. So might as well have some bonding time right?"

My jaw dropped. She did not just mention the guy that became the bane of my existence. "Izzy!"

"I know, I know. It still hurts." She gave me a hug, which was very un-Izzy of her. "But I'm not going so you don't have a choice."

…

"Hey," Jace stood across from my door with his back to the wall and his ankles crossed. He was wearing a slouchy beanie so his golden locks were out of his face, his gray button down was half open, showing off a new tattoo of a yin yang on his chest. It made me feel a little overdressed. Then again we are in New York so it's gonna get cold.

Alec told me that Jace flew back to New York a few months ago and has been living in a studio apartment in Brooklyn. Jace hasn't reached out to me once. It was really heart breaking. I mean it's awkward but we are still technically siblings. You're not supposed to ignore your siblings, especially when they're pregnant. Then again it's his child. He probably sees me as the manifestation on guilt right now.

"Thanks for coming late notice." I smile, closing the door behind me.

"So who is this lady?"

"Uhm," How do I explain a woman I met in the bathroom?

"An old family friend."

He arched his brow, clearly suspicious.

We walked in silence to his car. It was different: a mini cooper.

"Tell me about her," Jace said.

I smirked. I didn't know much about her either. Shoot. But I have to come up with an excuse or he'll not even leave my garage.

"Uhm, well she looks like me a little. We both have red hair. Uh, and she's sort of, uhm, wacko so don't mention anything about my dad or ykno anything else."

This time it was his turn to smirk. "Clary, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Come on! Not you too!"

"Clary, I–"

"Look, I know what you're doing. Since you're like what a few months older than me, you think that you need to protect me from stuff. But you don't. I know how to handle myself! Just because I have a bun in the oven, doesn't mean I'm fragile."

"Please don't mention your _bun_ in the oven." Jace legitimately looked uncomfortable with even uttering the word.

Imagine what he'd be like when the baby comes out.

"Jace…"

"Nope, just don't. Look I'll take you there okay? This is the first time where you actually ask for my help since…"

The talk with Valentine. I finished in my head.

"It's a she by the way."

He didn't say anything. It left a sharp pain in my chest. What if he's not there for my daughter? What if she grows up without a father? The thought terrified the crap out of me. I can't be a single parent. I can't. I don't want her to go through what I had to when Selene left.

"Hey, cmon Clary don't cry." He sighed, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing under my eyes and cheek. "Look I'll take you to her and I won't question anything okay. I won't get in your way. But I'll be watching you. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Let's go,"

…

The house was bigger than I imagined. It reminded me of the retirement home in the Notebook. I didn't think Jocelyn was that old that she'd be staying at a retirement home. I'm utterly baffled.

We walked up to the perky looking receptionist. She looked up with a big smile on her face. She barely looked at me though. Her eyes were all on Jace. I should be used to this by now. Back in high school when we were dating, girls just kept throwing themselves at him. They'd mostly just flirt with him to get back at me for taking Jace away as most put it. I felt the need to cover Jace up and hide him away so she'd stop looking at him like that. But that sounded creepy.

"Hi, my wife and I are here to see Jocelyn Fairchild." Jace slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I bit my lip, freaking out on the inside. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to comfort me. But it just sounds so weird because we're literally siblings. But the receptionist doesn't know that.

"Oh!" She immediately looked down and flipped through some papers until she found what she was looking for. "You must be Clary then. Her daughter?"

Daughter? "Oh no we're –"

"Clary?" I turned to find Darcy with a tray of food. "Clary!" She called again, heading towards us.

"Candace the passes?" The receptionist, Candace, fumbled with them before handing them to Darcy.

We smiled politely to her before following Darcy. "She's new. Personally, I liked Megan as our receptionist but she managed to snatch a better paying job in Manhattan. Lucky bastard." Darcy muttered to us.

"Jocelyn is sleeping right now but you guys can wait until she wakes up. She's going to look a little scary so be prepared."

"Wait scary?" Jace smirked, not liking this at all.

"After she met you, well, things didn't go so well with her health. She had a heart attack basically. But she's better now. She got her stabilized and everything."

This had me worried. What if she has another heart attack when she sees me?

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yeah! She's doing better. I mean I think it mostly has to do with you looking like her daughter and everything."

"Can you explain that? Like what happened to her daughter?"

This time Darcy smirked. She seemed to be debating whether to tell us or not. It must be really personal. Finally though, she caved and let us in on everything.

"Well, Jocelyn hasn't been _good_ ever since her daughter was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Jace interrupted. Darcy didn't like this.

"Jace! Let her explain."

"Thank you. Anyways, she was kidnapped from her crib while Jocelyn was preparing a meal for her husband. I can only imagine the pain she went through, being a new mom and having the opportunity of raising a child taken away from you. She became clinically depressed. Her husband said she wouldn't leave the house for months, wouldn't even leave her room. He'd walk in to find her staring out the window with cuts on her arms and legs. No one ever found her daughter. Her husband spent so much money on a search for her but keep in mind she was a baby. They didn't have a proper picture of her that can distinguish her from any other baby. He ended up sending Jocelyn away after he stopped the searches and gave up. It's sad really. From what I heard, he got remarried but I'm not entirely sure. He doesn't visit so yeah."

I found myself holding my belly. I can't even imagine not having this baby girl. Yes, she wasn't planned, but I can see myself being a good mother to her. This had me worried. What if that happens to me? I'd probably commit suicide.

"She actually tried that before," Darcy said casually. Was I talking aloud?

"Well here's her room. I'll be popping in and out of there but other than that you'll have some privacy. Careful with your words Clary. We don't know what can trigger her."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. Jace laced his hands with mine and squeezed. "You can do this." I really hope so.

We stepped into the room.


End file.
